gaorangerfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyakujuu Gattai GaoHunter
: Combination of GaoSilver's Power Animals, their formation referred as compared to the other combinations. It is armed with the formed from GaoWolf's tail and the formed from the tails of GaoHammerhead and GaoLigator. One thousand years ago, it was first formed when the three Power Animals of Shirogane were exposed to Thousand-Year Evil as part of Shirogane's plan to kill Ultimate Org Hyakkimaru. In the end, GaoHunter became a cursed incarnation of itself, the , with its components reduced to , came by the Duke Org Rouki's command , joining together under the command . In its cursed form, it has a horn and its face is hidden, able to perform the and could merge with GaoGiraffe, GaoBear & GaoPolar with the command . GaoHunter Evil was later changed into GaoHunter Justice after the curse was broken, though it later temporarily reverted back to this form in Episode 30 when Highness Duke Org Ura tried to have Shirogane become Rouki again, but ultimately reverted back to GaoHunter Justice for good after Shirogane was able to reject this power, unaware it was part of Ura's plot. GaoHunter Justice After the Dark Mask was broken by GaoKing Striker and Shirogane transformed into GaoSilver in Episode 24, GaoHunter assumes his true form, , the . Its finishing moves are , an energy wave from GaoLigator's mouth, similar to GaoKing's Animal Heart, and , where it dashes into its opponent with the Ligator Blade spinning a drill. It is also able to perform combination attacks with other formations, such as with GaoKing and with GaoGod. GaoHunter Justice can also do a GaoHunter version of the Evil-Crushing Seijuu Orbs attack called with GaoMadillo. Additional Combinations Spear :After stealing the Giraffe jewel from the Gaoranger, Rouki used it to form the Gao Hunter Spear, which used the Crescent Moon Spear Cut. Double Knuckle : Rouki stole Gaku's jewels, taking control of the Gao Bear and Gao Polar. He called them into action as arms for the Gao Hunter. Blue Moon : In Episode 40, after GaoGod took away the other Gaorangers Power Animals, GaoHunter Justice had to battle alone against Tinplate Org. But with the energy that the other Gaorangers drew in from their totem Power Animals, GaoHunter was temporarily powered up into a form where GaoLigator turns blue and GaoHunter’s eyes glow green. As Blue Moon, "Blue" precedes the standard attack names, and GaoHunter is able to perform a different version of the Evil Sixteenth Night Cut called the . Its finishing move is . But GaoHunters' components would be resting for weeks afterwards to regain their full strength from the stress of Blue Moon Mode. Not in Series * : The good version of GaoBat splits to form the right arm and wings of GaoHunter phantom. GaoHunter Phantom.jpg|GaoHunter Phantom Cockpit Lunar Wolf Ranger in Predazord cockpit.jpg|GaoHunter cockpit Predazord Blue Moon Cockpit.jpg|GaoHunter Blue Moon cockpit Zen Aku in Predazord Cockpit.jpg|GaoHunter Evil cockpit Notes *GaoHunter is the first Sentai Sixth Ranger Robo to do a multi Gattai even though it only did it once. *GaoHunter is the first Sixth Ranger Robo to be a Three-Piece Combination. Portrayal Its suit actor is Hirofumi Fukuzawa (福沢博文, Fukuzawa Hirofumi), who also portrayed GaoRed and GaoMuscle. See Also Category:Mecha (Gaoranger) Category:Three-Piece Combination Category:6th Ranger Mecha Category:Multi Gattai Category:Sentai Mechas with evil forms Category:Silver Mecha